


Little Blessings

by amiraculousladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculousladybug/pseuds/amiraculousladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Adrien, there is no better way to start the day than with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this as fast as I could to apologize for the angst of Wake Up. If you haven't read that one and are curious, it would be better for your heart if you go read it now and come back to this one after. I promise.

Adrien awoke to shafts of sunlight streaming through the blinds and the warmth of his wife's back pressed against his chest.

He smiled and shifted, careful not to wake her as he moved to a position where he could see her face. She looked so serene when she was asleep. So content. He could look at her all day and never tire of it. No one was as beautiful to him as she was, and it made his whole being thrum with joy to know that she was his, that he was hers, for better or worse. It was the greatest blessing of his life, all the greater because he had thought for so long that it would never happen.

Adrien could still recall, and often did, how she had finally approached him and said there was something she needed to tell him. He had tried to contain his excitement, tried to steel himself for disappointment, and asked her what it was. He'd never imagined it would be exactly what he had wanted to know ever since meeting her. But it was. She had looked away then, as if expecting him to be disappointed. He would have none of that, and had pulled her into a crushing embrace. They had started dating after that, until finally, _finally_ , last year he had gathered up enough courage to ask if she would marry him.

He had thought he might explode from joy when she said yes.

Now, looking down at her in the early morning sunlight, he was still overwhelmed with happiness just being with her. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that their lives would be intertwined until death did them part. Adrien leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, and she stirred slowly. He smiled. “Rise and shine, my lady.”

Marinette opened one eye to look at him, her lips curving up at the corners. “What are you doing, kitty?”

“I wasn't trying to wake you up, if that's what you're asking,” he replied. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. “I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss.”

She rolled over so they were face-to-face. “I would need to be awake for that,” she pointed out, still smiling.

“Not necessarily,” Adrien countered. “It was already a good morning before you woke up. And what better way to wake up a princess than with a kiss?” He traced his thumb over her lips.

“You're a dork,” Marinette said, and wrinkled her nose at him playfully.

“Your dork,” he corrected.

Her response was to wrinkle her nose at him again and snuggle up against him. “So you were trying to give me good morning kisses and woke me up instead?”

“I wasn't trying to wake you up,” Adrien repeated, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Her bare skin was soft and warm against his, and his blood sang through his veins with the pleasure of being able to lay with her so intimately.

“ _Sure_ you weren't.”

“I'm being purr-fectly honest here.”

She groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. “It's too early for your silly puns, kitten.” Her voice was muffled, her lips brushing ever so lightly against his skin. Adrien nudged her face until she looked up at him again.

“It is never too early for puns,” he informed her with over-the-top gravity. He kissed her forehead.

Marinette's response was to push him away with a finger to his nose—the same way she always had as Ladybug for years before they had revealed their identities to one another. “There are times when it is too early for puns, and now is one of those times. What time even is it?” She twisted to look at the clock on the nightstand. “Seven thirteen. You woke me up at seven thirteen for puns.”

“I wasn't trying to wake you up,” Adrien iterated a third time. He cupped her face and made her look at him again. “You can go back to sleep if you want. I won't stop you.”

She sighed. “Well, I'm awake now, so I might as well stay up. Even if that means more puns.”

“It could mean more kisses instead,” he offered, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Marinette made a small humming sound at the back of her throat, obviously pretending to think. The blue of her eyes was dancing in amusement. “I like the sound of that,” she agreed finally.

“I thought you might.” With that, Adrien pulled her in against him and kissed her. It was the moments like this that he was most thankful for, these tender, everyday moments in the quiet of their home, away from the rest of the world even if just for a little while.

They were still kissing when Plagg stirred from his sleeping location of choice atop the headboard of the bed. “At it again already? Why waste a perfectly good morning doing this when you could be getting me cheese?”

Without ending their kisses, Adrien grabbed a pillow and smothered his kwami.

 


End file.
